


Ain't nobody love you like I do

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, karamel breaks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: In which Lena Luthor confesses her feelings to Kara Danvers, who's apparently dating a boy-man. Kara chooses Mike of the interns until Lena serves her a fresh dosis of I-could-love-you-better-than-he-ever-could tea. (And yes, Kara will drink it, indulge in it until she finally figures it out.)Endgame: Supercorp (as always)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran
> 
> It's 6am and I haven't slept. Ignore the typos and skipped words. I'll proofread it another time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lena Luthor was nervous to the point where she was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She had an urge to stand up from her chair and walk around her office in the hopes that that would calm down a fraction of the emotional turmoil she was experiencing in her chest, but _Luthors don't pace_. Her mother's voice echoed in her brain, and the raven haired woman shook her head at the thought of her adoptive parent. Even during a nerve-racking, life-altering moment like this, Lillian Luthor always found a way to worm herself into her mind.

A knock on her door brought the CEO back to reality. She took a breath to recompose herself as her assistent popped her head in. 'Ms Luthor, your 3 o'clock is here. She'll be up in a few minutes.'

Was it already 3 o'clock? She could've sworn she had just had breakfast a few hours ago and not nine hours ago. 'Thank you, you can let her in. And Jess?' The Luthor hesitated before asking, 'do you know if Kara Danvers is in a relationship? I mean, has she mentioned anything to you?' Lena could feel her cheeks burning but if she was going to do what she was thinking of doing tonight, she had to be 200% sure that she wasn't about to cause a sticky situation. Despite her feelings for the blonde, she had no intention of being a home wrecker again. One wrecked home was already more than enough to have to her name. 

The employee bit back a grin, knowing her boss would misinterpret it as her making fun of her instead of her being a supportive friend, and shook her head to the negative. 'Not that I know of no, and Ms Danvers hasn't mentioned any significant other, but I could do some research and let you know by the end of your meeting?'

Lena wanted to say that wasn't necessary, after all she knew having her assistent stalk her crush on social media was neither appropriate nor dignified, yet she couldn't help the soft 'thank you' that exited her mouth. 

'No problem,' Jess replied sincerely and turned her attention to something on the other side of the door before she faced the Luthor again. 'Ms Delabaire is here.' 

The young CEO nodded and went to welcome her guest, while her assistant swiftly returned to her desk to do some _research_.

\-----

'Thank you, Ms Delabaire. It was a real pleasure meeting you,' Lena smiled genuinely at the slightly older woman. 'I hope we'll be able to work together in the future.' 

'The pleasure's all mine, Ms Luthor,' the visitor shook her hand firmly, before adding, 'you aren't half as bad as they make you out to be, Lena. I hope our paths will cross again, wether in a professional setting or not.'

The Luthor raised a perfect eyebrow to the lady, a smirk playing on her lips at the insinuation. 'Bold of you to assume I swing that way.'

Ms Delabaire shrugged halfheartedly. 'I'd say you've met enough men to figure out they don't like women in power. Women however, contrary to popular beliefs, are _very_ easy to please.' 

Lena chuckled at that. 'You're not wrong.'

'How about I take you to dinner tonight and show you just how easy I am to please?' The suggestive tone was unmissable. 

The raven haired woman wore an apologetic look. The flirting and teasing was all fun and games, but she wasn't interesting in taking the next step. She was already falling for somebody else and it wouldn't be fair of her to lead someone on when she knew her heart wasn't in it. 'I'm sorry,-'

The other woman smiled gently, 'no need to apologise, it's on me. It was worth a shot, right?' 

'How about you sign those papers and we can be friends?' The Luthor compromised.

Ms Delabaire laughed at that. 'Business before pleasure, huh. Somehow, coming from a Luthor, that doesn't surprise me. I'll think about it.' 

With one hand on the door handle, Lena smiled at her. 'You know where to find me, Carol.'

She nodded, 'goodbye Lena. I'll see you around.' The guest quickly slipped out of the clean office and greeted the young assistant on her way out.  

Just as the CEO had crossed the room and reached her desk, Jess came in through the open entrance, sporting a professional look. 'Is now a good time, Ms Luthor?'

'Yes,' Lena leaned against the white table and crossed her arms in anticipation of the news. 

'I've checked all of her social media accounts and I haven't found anything that indicated she's currently dating anyone. I also checked on other sites where her name has been mentioned, but there was nothing,' the small brunette carefully studied her boss' reaction. 

Lena let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and digested the information thoughtfully. 

'Ms Luthor, if I may?' Jess spoke up after a minute of silence. 

The bio-engineer looked up expectantly, 'yes, Jess?'

'Wouldn't Kara have told you herself if she was seeing someone?'

The Luthor had been asking herself the same question. They were best friends, but she was aware of the secrets between them. She didn't expect the blonde to divulge every piece of information about herself, that would make her a hypocrite, but she wondered if her ignorance about the other woman's relationship status was a question of privacy or that it just hadn't come up in one of their conversations. 

'I'd like to think so, but maybe it's fresh off the boat, and she's not sure yet if it's worth mentioning?' She thought out loud and saw her assistant nod in understanding from the corner of her eye. 

'Wether she's in a relationship or she's single, Kara Danvers will always be fond of you, Ms Luthor. I don't think anything or anyone could change the way she feels about you,' Jess asserted confidently. 

The L-Corp CEO narrowed her eyes at the employee suspiciously. She had been grateful that the younger woman hadn't asked any questions regarding her request, but now she wondered if there had been another reason other than out of politeness. Did she know? 

'I- thank you, Jess,' she spoke after a while. 'Do you have the time?'

'It's 5:30.'

'Take the night off, Jess. You've been of much help, I appreciate your efforts.' Lena walked around her desk and looked up when she didn't hear any reaction from the other party.

'Uh- what about you?' Her assistance quickly recovered from the shock of being dismissed so early. 

'Don't worry. I'm heading out as well. I'm just grabbing my things and I'm on my way,' the raven haired woman assured her.

This didn't help with the growing confusion in Jess' mind. Was it upside-down day today? Because Lena Luthor has _never_ left the office before 7pm, and most nights she stays until it's past midnight. But she didn't question it out of fear that she might change her mind and out of respect for her privacy, if her boss wanted to talk about it, she would broach the subject. 

'That's... nice, healthy,' the brunette stammered before offering a small smile. 

Lena smirked slightly at her assistant's rare flustered response before sending her away, 'go get your stuff and we can ride the elevator down together.'

\-----

It took Lena Luthor exactly one shot of whiskey and 45 minutes of mental gymnastics on the pros and cons of finally coming clean about her not-so-platonic feelings for her best friend to her best friend. With her heart on her sleeve, she raised her arm to knock on the apartment door 4A before back-pedalling and pulling her hand back. She repeated the motion four times until her knuckles actually met the wooden portal. She held her breath as she heard movement inside the home and footsteps approaching the door. 

'Lena? Hi! What are you doing here? Are you okay?' Kara Danvers wore a confused, but genuine smile and hugged her tightly as a greeting. 

'I'm fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something,' Lena swallowed thickly as she wrung her hands together and stepped into the warm apartment. 

'Yeah, sure. What's up?' Kara asked as she closed the door and walked towards her best friend. 

The Luthor took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment that could make or break her life, their friendship. 

'Lena, are you sure you're okay?' The Danvers sibling frowned in concern. 

'Yes, I'm just- nervous. Kara, you're my best friend, you know that. You've stood up for me when people talked shit about me, you believed in me when no one else would, you trusted me even though I'm a Luthor.'

'Lena-'

'Shh,' the green eyed woman offered a shy smile, 'I need you to let me finish before I lose the courage.' The blonde nodded seriously, giving her the green light to continue with whatever speech she had prepared. 'You have changed my life in ways that you don't even realise, you're kind and funny, you're a ray of sunshine even though you have your own troubles and fears. You're loyal to your friends and family, and you're so incredibly beautiful inside and out. You're passionate and gentle, but also fierce when someone's taking shots at someone you love, and it has been a privilege to be one of those people you love, Kara, because I love you. But more than that, I'm-,' she faltered at the look in her best friend's eyes. There were unshed tears, adoration and guilt. She was about to go on, profess her love to the wonderful woman in front of her, when someone walked into the room, interrupting their moment. 

'Hey, babe? Who was-, oh. Hey, Lena. How are you?' Mike of the interns greeted friendlily with a wave. 

'Mike,' Lena couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, but the CEO mask was back on her face, hiding whatever disappointment she was feeling. 'I'm great, thank you. Well, it seems I've crashed your date. I should get going.'

'Lena, wait.' Kara gripped her wrist firmly before she could walk out of the apartment. 

'I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?' Mike asked, suddenly feeling the tension in the air. 

'It's nothing, just go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes,' the blonde urged and watched the young man's retreating figure.  

Lena Luthor wasn't going to cry. There was a lump in her throat and her eyes were shining from the salt water, but she refused to let even a single drop fall. Not after Kara had called her confessing her feelings _nothing_ to the man she was apparently dating. She was embarrassed to say the least, and hurt. But she stuffed those emotions in tiny boxes and gazed at the blond with a cold stare. 

'You're dating Mike.' It wasn't a question or an accusation.

The reporter sighed, 'yes.'

'How long?'

'A few weeks.'

'And you didn't tell me, because?' The CEO tilted her head expectantly, she was waiting for whatever excuse the blonde would come up with. 

'I don't know. We weren't really exclusive, plus you didn't seem to like him very much,' Kara mumbled, her eyes looking everywhere but at Lena.

'Honestly, Kara. I don't know him well enough to dislike him, and if you'd had told me about your relationship, I would've made an effort to get to know him better. I know what it feels like to be judged by people who don't know jack shit about you, I thought you knew that,' the scientist clenched her jaw at the blonde's whole attitude. She couldn't even look her in the eyes. 

'I should go. I'll see you around, Kara,' Lena tugged on her arm and stepped through the threshold. This time, the blonde didn't stop her. By the time she made it home, Lena's composure was completely shattered and silent tears streamed down her face. The worst part was that she knew Kara Danvers would be fine. While she was crying her heart out, Kara would be in Mike's arms, doing God knows what, having already forgotten her words and her feelings. Maybe it's for the best, she reasoned. There's no way the reporter would have fallen for her on the off chance that she was attracted to women. She had read the signs wrong and made a fool out of herself. But Lena promised herself that this was the last time she lost control over her emotions. _It took you long enough_ , she could imagine Lillian curling her lips in a cruel smile at her state. 

\---- 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert:  
> the tea has been served & they make up, yay!

They didn't see each other around. Lena Luthor didn't know who was avoiding who, but she had barely seen Kara Danvers in the last three months. She buried her feelings and acted like the coldhearted Luthor most people expected her to be. She was fine. She had picked up a few bad habits and her current lifestyle reminded her of her college days; barely eating and hyper focussing on her work. Except now there was the addition of drinking an amount of alcohol that tiptoed between taking-the-edge-off and raging-alcoholic. Not that she minded. She had a large stock of respectable alcoholic beverages and it was time someone appreciated them. Besides she had been very productive the past months, miserable, but extremely productive. There was no need to cry over spilled milk. She had lost a dear friend, the only real love she had known, but life goes on, and so did she. 

No one knew what had happened or what brought on the Cold War between the two best friends, but they gave them both the space they thought they needed in order to recover from their disagreement. That meant that Lena hadn't heard much from the Superfriends, which shouldn't come as a surprise. They were Kara's friends after all, but she'd had a sliver of hope that someone would've stayed in her corner. Unfortunately, that someone used to be Kara, so this time she was on her own. The CEO had received a couple of texts here and there from various people checking in on her, but that was the first two weeks. Now, it didn't matter if she threw her personal phone in the sea, because no one would be trying to contact her anyway. Except maybe her mother, but that wasn't exactly what she was hoping for. 

Jess was worried. Her boss had told her to no longer show Kara Danvers in whenever possible, not that it mattered because the blonde hadn't stepped foot in the building as far as she was aware. Ms Luthor was definitely not fine and if she could believe the gossip at CatCo, provided by one of her closest friends working there, she'd say Ms Danvers wasn't doing much better. They were both hurting, and unluckily both highly functioning and exceptionally stubborn. It wasn't her place to say anything about their mismatch, Lena had made sure she never broached the matter the first and only time she had tried to coax the woman in talking about it. However, it was obvious the Luthor still cared extremely for the blonde, no matter how at odds they may be. So, Jess provided her with unsolicited updates about Kara and Lena pretended not to pay attention when in reality she was straining her ears to make sure she didn't miss a thing.

Everyday, Lena wondered what Kara was doing. Was she still with Mike? According to her assistant's source, the answer was yes, even though he was the biggest a-hole on the planet (according to Jess' friend of course). It broke her heart to hear that. At the end of the day, the green eyed woman wished her friend to be happy and loved the way she deserved to be loved, and she had told Kara she was willing to give her lover a chance, so she had. When they had ran into each other during one of her coffee runs at 11 in the evening, they had spoken briefly, and he had seemed like a decent guy. Yet, she could tell he wasn't ready to be in a relationship. He had to work on himself first before he could properly give himself to somebody else. He was arrogant, and boy-ish. He acted like a frat boy thinking the world was in the palm of his hand and Kara deserved better than this. 

\---- 

It took four glasses of wine for Lena to find herself knocking on the familiar door of apartment 4A. The blonde looked surprised to see her, and gestured her to come in, neither of them saying anything.

'Is Mike here?' The raven haired woman checked, having learnt from her mistake. She looked around the room. There was a new cactus on the dining table but aside from that, she didn't notice any other changes in the decor. Once her eyes landed on the couch, a wave of nostalgia hit her, and a small smile tugged at her lips at the memory of the countless moments they had spent by that furniture. 

The reporter pushed her glasses up unnecessarily, 'um, no. We're alone.' 

'Good. I'm not here to fight,' the CEO jumped in, sounding as professional as during one of her board meetings. It was hard to picture this being an emotional rendez-vous. 'I just want to say that I have met and talked to Mike, and objectively speaking, he clearly isn't ready to be in a relationship. I'm not saying this to hurt you,' she paused as she thought about it, 'or maybe I am, partially. I know how it feels to be involved with someone who... still has some growing up, some learning to do. It's not easy, it's not fun, and it's not fair. On both parties, but especially on you. You shouldn't have to babysit a 20-something year old man, just because he still thinks he's a frat boy. I know you love him, Kara, but you deserve so, so much more. You deserve someone who will support you, who will treat you like an equal, and who will love you the way you love them. You deserve someone who'll move heaven and earth to be with you, and he's giving you hell. You deserve the whole fucking universe, Kara Danvers, and I'm not saying this because I'm a little tipsy, or because I-, uh,' she stopped short, having a sense of déjà vu. Lena shook her head, 'never mind, let's not have a repeat of that conversation. You're worth more than you realise, and you shouldn't settle for less than that.' 

The blonde swallowed hard at the sight of her friend swaying a little as she lost herself in describing how much she was worth. It warmed her heart that the L-Corp executive didn't hate her, and she couldn't deny the woman looked adorable in her oversized sweater and her hair down. 

'Should I settle for someone like you, then?' She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lena wasn't expecting that apparently, because she stared at her best friend with wide eyes, feeling as if her brain had short-circuited. 'Not like me, just me,' she replied nonchalantly once she had recovered from the initial shock. 'But you kind of made it clear that my feelings equate to nothing in your book, so it's fine. I'm over it.' She shrugged, and nearly tripped over her own feet at the action. 

'Right. I did imply that, didn't I?' The reporter grimaced at her reaction that night. 'I didn't mean it like that, Lena. I value your presence in my life and your feelings are valid. I'm sorry I hurt you, Lena. It was never my intention to cause you pain. I freaked out when you told me, and I-, I thought you hated me.' 

'I didn't, I don't.' The businesswoman raised an eyebrow lazily, 'if you must know, my feelings for you haven't changed. I just buried them in tiny little boxes so it'll hurt less.' Okay, so she was a little drunk. Her aha-moment came a second later when she remembered those four glasses of wine were definitely not her first drinks of the day.

'I'm sorry,' the blonde looked like a kicked puppy. She hated hurting the raven haired woman, but she knew she couldn't give her what she wanted. 

The Luthor waved her hand dismissively. 'It's okay. I didn't come here to win you over, just thought I'd remind you your worth since apparently no one else is going to do it. I'd be kind of a shitty best friend if I didn't, though, am I right?' She offered a small smile, hoping the Danvers sibling would accept the olive branch she was holding out. 

Quicker than her eyes could follow, Lena found herself wrapped in Kara's arms. 'Rao, I missed you so much,' she heard her whisper in her ear.

The CEO sighed into the warm embrace, soft touch, the feeling like she came back home from a long trip worlds away. 'I missed you too. Friends?'

'The best of them all.' 

Although this wasn't what she had in mind when picturing their fantastic future together, Lena would take it, because living without Kara Danvers in her life wasn't an option. They were best friends, and Lena would keep having Kara's back just like the blonde always had hers. 

\----- 

'I'm fine' had become Lena Luthor's motto over the past few months. It was another two months later and the two best friends had reconciled their friendship. Kara came to L-Corp for friendly lunch dates and Lena relieved the reversal on the Kara Danvers policy, meaning the blonde was welcome in her office again. Communication with the Superfriends had slowly trickled back into her life, with some of them even dropping by her workspace to say 'hi'. 

One of them was, surprisingly, Alex Danvers. 

'Danvers,' Lena greeted with a questioning eyebrow and a smirk. 'What can I do for you?'

'Luthor, how've you been?' The agent questioned genuinely.

'I'm fine. How about you, agent?' the CEO indulged her small talk. 

'Are you really?' The eldest Danvers sister studied her suspiciously. 

'I wasn't aware this was an interrogation,' she replied coolly.

'It isn't.'

'Are you going to answer my questions?' The businesswoman countered, looking unimpressed. 

'I'm great.  And I wanted to talk to you. About Kara,' Alex supplied, finally offering an answer as to what she was doing there. Lena looked at her expectantly, she wasn't sure what exactly about Kara the agent wanted to speak about. As far as she was aware, her feelings for the blonde were only known by two and a half people in the universe, Kara, herself and maybe Jess. 

'Did you say something to her about her relationship with Mo-, Mike?' The uniformed woman inquired, her face revealing nothing about why she was asking the question.

'I might have, yes. Why?' The Luthor spoke carefully, uncertain if she had done a good thing or completely fucked up their relation, although that wouldn't have been too bad either.

At her reply, Alex Danvers smiled at her and looked incredibly relieved. 'Thank God. I knew it had to have been you. She only listens to what you have to say.'

'Care to enlighten me?' Lena requested, unable to contain the curiosity bubbling inside her chest.

'Oh, you don't know? She probably doesn't like talking about it. Anyway, Kara has been... less tolerant of Mo-Mike's behaviour. It started a few weeks ago, but I'm pretty sure they're going to break up soon if they haven't already. Don't get me wrong, I support Kara in whatever way she needs me, but Mike was never a good fit for her,' the older sister explained, and watched the CEO's expression carefully.

'She's way too good for him,' the raven haired woman agreed without a second thought. 'Why are you telling me this?' 

'No reason, we were just wondering what caused her change of heart. We told Kara to be careful with who she gives her heart to, but she never listened until you waltzed back into her life. I'm here to verify if there was a correlation between both events,' the agent said smugly. 

The L-Corp executive could feel her cheeks warm up and hoped the blush wasn't too visible, but the amused look in the Danvers' eyes told her something different. 'I'd like to point out that correlation does not imply causation.' 

'I guess we'll just have to ask my sister,'  the redhead raised an eyebrow at the powerful woman in front her getting more and more flustered the more they talked about the blonde reporter. 

Before she could utter a reply, the door to her office opened and in came the same person they had been discussing, holding what suspiciously looked like a flower pot with plumerias. 

'Speak of the devil,' the agent muttered, earning a glare from her sister for calling her the devil. 

'Lena, hi. Alex, what are you doing here?' Kara's voice conveyed surprise and annoyance at the presence of the redhead. The message was clear: leave now please!!! 

'I'm just chilling with my favourite Luthor, why are you here?' The eldest Danvers was having way too much fun teasing her baby sister. 

The blonde's eyes flashed red with anger and jealousy before she nearly growled, 'I wanted to speak to my Lena. Alone.' 

Alex couldn't fight the laugh that came rumbling out of her chest at the Luthor's reaction to Kara's possessiveness. 'Alright, I'm leaving. Take a chill pill, both of you,' she winked before effectively leaving the ladies alone and closing the door behind her to give them some privacy. 

Green eyes stared curiously at the nervous reporter as she watched Kara approach her desk cautiously. 

'These are for you,' Kara handed her the plumerias shyly and the CEO accepted them gracefully.

'Thank you, Kara. These are truly beautiful,' she smiled softly as she took in the beauty of the flowers. 'They're quite rare, where did you get them from?' 

The blonde stumbled over her words and pushed her glasses up. 'Uh, I know people from, you know, the reporting, and uh, yeah.'

'It was really sweet of you to go through all the trouble,' Lena bit her lip at the kind gesture.  

'You're worth it.' 

The businesswoman took in a sharp breath upon hearing those words. They were dancing on the line between friendly banter and flirting, and she didn't know which way she'd rather have this conversation go. 

'Kara-,' she warned. She was okay with the blonde not reciprocating her feelings, but she wasn't ready to toy with her heart. Not yet. Not when she knew it could break her. 

'I broke up with Mike,' her best friend blurted out. 

Lena mentally took a step back. 'When?' she wondered. 

'Two weeks ago. I haven't told anybody, except Mike of course, even Alex doesn't know. It's not like it's a big secret or anything, I just needed time to think about everything,' she clarified, vaguely gesturing with her hand to indicate what she meant with everything. Not that it became any clearer to Lena where this conversation was heading. 

'Did you know,' Kara continued, seemingly lost in her own little world, but still staring right into her favourite pair of green eyes, 'plumerias stand for charm, grace, birth, and beauty, which all remind me of you. You're effortlessly charming, and graceful in everything you do. You've created a new life out of the Luthor name, and it's a long, hard road, but you're on your way to making it something that stands for good. And that last one is kind of obvious, I mean, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're so gorgeous on the outside, but what I love about you, is how your beauty inside somehow outshines most of the people's, despite everything you've been through. You fight for justice when everyone judges you unfairly, thinking they know you just because they know your name. You want to help people and make the world a better place, even if they have given you hate and cruelty and treated you so coldly.' The reporter made her way to the other side of the table until she was facing the flushed cheeked CEO. Lena's breath caught in her throat and her heart was jumping out her chest as Kara took her hand and gently pulled her up so they would be eye-to-eye. 

'Plumerias also symbolise new beginnings,' the blonde went on, her voice dropping a few decibels now that they were standing so close to each other. 'With that in mind, I'd like to apologise-', Lena was about to protest, but the other woman cut her off with a pointed look. 'I'm sorry for avoiding you, for making you feel like your feelings didn't matter, for being so distant. Most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you, Lena, and for being so blind and not realising what was right in front of me. I'm sorry it took me so long to catch up to you, but I'm here now and I love you. So, if you'll still have me, Lena Kieran Luthor, I would love to get the chance to take you out to dinner.' 

This time Lena didn't care about the tears splashing onto the floor. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if Kara had really asked her out, but either way, she didn't want this moment to end. 

'Of course I'll have you, Kara Danvers. God, I'm so fucking in love with you,' she whispered as she locked her hands behind the reporter's neck. 

Kara's soft smile grew into a Chesire grin at the declaration of love. 'I'm in love with you too, Lena. It seems so obvious now, I don't how I missed it.' She shook her head in embarrassment as her hands found their way to the CEO's back. 

'You were doing fine, darling, you just needed a little nudge in the right direction,' Lena comforted, her breath hot on the other woman's lips. 

'Lena,' Kara murmured. 

The Luthor hummed in response, the anticipation of the kiss was killing her.

'Can I kiss you?' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading x
> 
> if the author (aka yours truly) = kara  
> then kudos = potstickers  
> you wouldn't deprive kara of potstickers so ... feed me kudos please? jk  
> do what you want to do, if you made it this far, I appreciate you either way

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! x
> 
> ps: idk where tf ms delabaire came from or where she went


End file.
